You Want? I Want?
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Lemoniak nyuu. Bingung nulis summary. RnR..


**You want, I want**

First fic rated M. Sehari langsung update 2 fic rated M. Bleach and Eyeshield 21

Agak ragu buat nge-publishin karena ini mungkin agak Me&*^

Agak ragu karena takut gak ada yang nge-review.

Agak ragu kalo ternyata ada salah satu author adalah teman saia.

Mohon dibaca.

**Disclaimer: .Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Tanggal 1 bulan Mei, itu merupakan hari atau tanggal yang paling bahagia bagi pasangan baru ini. Mereka itu bukan habis jadian atau tunangan atau menikah. Mereka sangat senang karena setelah pacaran selama 2 tahun 2 bulan 2 minggu 2 hari 2 jam 2 menit 2 detik. Hari itulah mereka baru direstui oleh kakak sang cewek. Sehari setelah hari ' Itu ', malam hari di apartement mereka. Sang cowok sedang duduk di sofa sambil nonton acara favoritnya ' Opera Van Java ' (??). Tiba-tiba…

"Hai, kaya'nya lagi senggang, nih?" tanya Rukia sambil melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dileher Ichigo dari belakang dengan nada nge-rayu.

"Ah, ya. Gitu, deh. Ikutan, yuk!" ajak Ichigo yang memegang tangan Rukia.

"Enggak, deh. Aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku udah lengket banget. Daah…" tolak halus Rukia dengan meninggalkan ciuman di pipi Ichigo dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Boleh ikut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Boleh aja. Kenapa enggak? Ayo!" rayu Rukia.

"Fuh, mentang-mentang kita baru direstui kau jadi se-agresive gitu,ya? Enggak,deh" ucap Ichigo.

"Ehehe. Aku tahu kau akan menolak. Itu makanya aku suka cowok sepertimu"

-

**- 1 jam kemudian, Rukia udah selesai mandi -**

**-  
**

"Ichigo. Aku udah mandi. Kau mandi sana!" perintah Rukia yang masih menggunakan handuk.

"Yeah" jawab Ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Enggak apa-apa. Aku mandi dulu, ya…" ucap Ichigo yang segera bangkit.

"Eh. Malam ini kau mau makan apa?" tanya Rukia sesaat sebelum Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Emm, aku lagi pengen yang pedes-pedes. Apa, ya?" pikir Ichigo.

"Hmm…" = masih mikir.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia again.

"Hmm, apa, ya?" masih mikir dengan sekuat pikiran.

"Oi…" panggil Rukia.

"Emm…" = Masih mikir (Juga!!)

"Oi, Ichi-…"

"Ah, Kare sama sambal ikan teri, deh!" jawab Ichigo setelah loading 2 jam secara tiba-tiba saat kesabaran Rukia udah full.

"Ya, ampun. Loading-nya lama banget. Ya, udah. Aku mau ke supermarket dulu buat beli bahan-bahannya. Nanti pintunya kukunci dari luar, ya. Ada kunci cadangan, 'kan?" ucap Rukia.

"Ah! Aku ikut, dong. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli" ucap Ichigo.

"Oke, baiklah. Buruan mandinya. Aku akan ganti baju dulu…" ucap Ichigo yang masuk kekamar dan Ichigo yang kekamar mandi.

-

-

**- 2 jam kemudian selesai belanja -**

**-  
**

"Wa~ah. Kita belanjanya lumayan banyak juga, ya?" tanya Rukia sambil memandangi belanjaannya.

"Apa boleh buat. Walaupun pesta kecil. Kita 'kan makannya banyak" jawab Ichigo.

"Iya ya"

-

**- Sesampainya di…emm…Apartement -**

"A~ah! Akhirnya nyampe juga" lega Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya kau capek banget. Istirahatlah. Aku akan masak" ucap Rukia yang udah pake celemek siap-siap buat start.

"Aye aye, miss"

"Selagi aku masak. Jangan ganggu aku!" ancam Rukia.

"_Galak!! _" batin Ichigo dengan gemetar dikit.

-

- **Selagi Rukia masak. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang mungil Rukia -**

"Ichigo, udah kubilang,'kan? Jangan ganggu aku kalo lagi masak" keluh Rukia yang tetap memotong kentang.

"Kau wangi, ya malam ini?" tanya Ichigo yang mencium pundak Rukia.

"Jangan banyak ngomong,deh. Berat,tau! Serasa badan kecil aja" omel Rukia sambil menaikkan bahunya agar Ichigo minggir.

"Hei!" panggil Ichigo. Rukia nengok dan…

**- Night kiss from Ichigo has arrived - (Tulisannya bener gak,ya?)**

"Udah,dong! Mood-ku lagi enggak pengen melakukan itu,tau!" sewot Rukia.

"Kalo yang minim gak mau. Yang full mau?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada ngerayu.

"Ma…Maksudmu?"

"Let's start!!" ucap Ichigo.

"Eh?"

**- Dengan menggunakan besar tubuhnya, Ichigo menggendong Rukia dengan mudah -**

"Tu…Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah merah dikit.

"Udah lama gak ' Itu ' . Sekarang,yuk…" ajak Ichigo.

"Udah lama? Gak pernah kale~" keluh Rukia.

"Emang iya?" polos Ichigo.

"Lupakan saja kata-kataku." Ucap Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Ha?"

"Lupakan saja kata-kataku! Ngomong yang bener,dong kalo pengen! Gak usah kaya' gini!" kesal Rukia.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Ichigo sedikit gak percaya.

"Kalau kau mau dan aku mau. Kenapa enggak?" tanya Rukia balik dengan wajah sedikit merah.

**(A/N: Tolong untuk para reader dibawah umur. Jangan baca bagian ini. Langsung kebawah aja. Ini saran dari saia,lho) **

**- At Room –**

"Sekarang. Siapa yang mau mulai dulu-…" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, second hot kiss Ichigo terasa dibibirnya.

"Mmm!!" = Rukia.

Terasa sekali bagi Rukia, saat ini Ichigo sedang memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya. (Gimana caranya!!?)

"_I…Ichi…go! _"

Dengan agresive, tangan Ichigo masuk kedalam baju Rukia lewat bawah (??) dan membuka baju Rukia. Rukia yang penyakit enggak mau kalahnya kumat juga ikutan membuka kancing baju Ichigo satu per satu.

"He~. Tak kusangka kau juga berani melakukan itu, Rukia." sindir Ichigo yang udah puas nyium Rukia.

"Aku takkan pernah mau kalah olehmu. Walau kita sedang berbuat ini" jawab Rukia yang gantian mencium Ichigo.

5 menit kemudian, setelah Rukia mencium Ichigo. Ichigo yang telanjang dada duduk dibelakang Rukia dan mulai mencium leher belakang Rukia yang tidak pakai baju (Cuma pake pakaian dalam saja)

"Aa~h" ucap Rukia yang udah mulai geli. Lalu,tangan Ichigo meraba-raba tubuh Rukia bagian depan termaksud ' Itu ' atas dan paha mungil Rukia

"Ichigo. Jangan sampai kaya' gitu,dong!" keluh Rukia.

"Yang namanya orang nafsu itu enggak bisa nahan diri." ucap Ichigo.

"Gimana? Mau start sekarang?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ayo. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"Aah"

"Kau sangat lucu membuat wajah seperti itu, Rukia" rayu Ichigo.

"Jangan gitu, dong. Kau membuatku malu. Kau itu malam ini agresive banget,ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku begini karena aku sayang padamu " jawab Ichigo + mencium dada Rukia agak keatas dikit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah pasti,'kan? Aku…menginginkanmu." jawab Ichigo yang kembali mencium bibir Rukia.

**- 5 menit kemudian -**

"Kalau kau sayang padaku. Kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya bisa menciumku? Apa kau tidak berani memasukkan ' Punya ' mu ke ' Punya ' ku?" tanya Rukia yang memancing Ichigo.

"Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa enggak?"

**- Setelah dipancing oleh Rukia. Barulah Ichigo berani memasukkan ' Punya' nya ke ' Punya ' Rukia. Sebelum Ichigo memasukkan ' Punya ' nya ke Rukia. Ichigo menantang Rukia untuk membuka semua pakaian Ichigo termaksud celana boxer-nya dan didalam celana boxer-nya. Dan Ichigo membuka semua baju Rukia tanpa tersisa satu pun. Dan diterima oleh Rukia -**

"A…Aw! Pelan dikit,dong!" keluh Rukia.

"He he,maaf. Udah nafsu duluan…" jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir kaya' Hiruma. (Apa miripnya!!?)

"Nafsu,Nafsu. Tahan diri dikit,dong. Baru juga mulai." keluh Rukia.

"Oyaya. Baru mulai 1 jam yang lalu. Oke,deh. Aku gak usah nafsu-nafsu amat. Nanti aja nafsunya" ucap Ichigo sangat polos.

"Ehe he he. Kau memang lucu,Ichigo. Itu sebabnya, aku suka sama cowok sepertimu" ucap Rukia saat Ichigo lagi serius melakukan ' Itu '.

"Maksudnya?" berhenti sesaat untuk melakukan ' Itu '.

"Yah, aku suka sama cowok yang berani sepertimu. Kau berani melakukan ini padaku. Tidak semua cowok berani,'kan?" ucap Rukia.

"Heh,aku juga suka sama cewek yang berani memancing cowok untuk melakukan ini…" lanjut Ichigo.

"Lakukanlah lebih lama. Agar kau puas dan aku juga…" pancing Rukia. (Ketauan! Sebenarnya yang paling mau melakukan ini adalah Rukia).

"Kalau kau mau. Aku berani!!" tegas Ichigo.

**- Tau lagu kebangsaan kita yang judulnya ' Garuda Pancasila ' kan? Ada lyric yang bertulis ' Ayo maju,maju. Ayo maju,maju. Ayo maju,maju.' Mungkin itu kata-kata yang cocok untuk men-deskrepsikan apa yang sedang Ichigo lakukan pada Rukia. (Tempat tidur mereka berdua hampir roboh karena terus goyang dan bergetar) -**

"Ah! A~~ah. Ichi…A~ah. Ichigo!" ucap Rukia yang memegangi tubuh Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo cowok. Jadi tenaganya banyak.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Ichigo yang masih nafsu.

"Iya. Sumpah! Aku udah gak tahan lagi." jawab Rukia dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"He~? Baru mulai beberapa menit. Kau udah mau out,nih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Muke lu beberapa menit. Kita udah start dari 2 jam yang lalu tau!" kesal Rukia.

"Tapi,masa kau mau nyerah ditengah jalan. Nanggung,nih. Kau bukan Rukia yang biasanya" keluh Ichigo yang mengerutkan alisnya naik 180 derajat.

"Iya,deh! Terserah,deh kau mau ngomong apa,deh. Aku udah capek banget…" jawab Rukia yang bermandikan keringatnya dan sedikit tetesan keringat Ichigo. (Ih,jorok. Tapi,itu alami. Secara Ichigo ada diatas dan Rukia dibawah)

"Beberapa menit lagi. Ya?" pinta Ichigo.

"20 menit aja." ucap Rukia.

"Oke"

**-IN-OUT-IN-OUT-IN-OUT… dan seterusnya.**

"Hh,hh,hh. Ru…kia, ca…pe~~k" ucap Ichigo yang terkapar diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku…udah capek dari tadi,tau. Kau itu emang suka main paksa,ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Main paksa tapi, membawa berkah" jawab Ichigo tepar.

"Berkah apaan!? Bencana iya. Liat,nih. Tempat tidurnya jadi berantakan,'kan? Basah lagi" omel Rukia.

"Basah kena 2 jenis air tau" ucap Ichigo.

"Air apaan lagi?"

"Keringat dan -sensor-ku" jawab Ichigo.

"Ih! Jorok! Awas! Awas! Biar kuganti dulu ni sprei" kesal Rukia yang langsung bangkit.

"Bercanda. Aku,'kan gak ngasih sampai ke sprei. Aku ngasihnya ke –sensor-mu saja" jawab Ichigo.

"Nyebelin-nya kambuh,deh. "

-

-

**- Besoknya,ditempat kerja-** **Saatnya kujelaskan. Disini Rukia dan Ichigo itu kerja part-time disebuah café bersama Inoue dan Ishida dan Renji…**

"Ada apa,Kuchiki-san? Wajahmu kelihatan kurang tidur…" ucap Inoue.

"Ya~. Tadi malam aku emang tidur telat." jawab Rukia yang lagi ngepel lantai.

"Kurosaki-kun juga." lanjut Inoue.

"Sa~~ma~~" dengan tampang tidak semangat hidup sambil lagi bawa beberapa piring kotor.

"Mereka aneh. Apalagi Kuchiki-san. Enggak biasanya dia seperti ini" ucap Ishida yang tiba-tiba nongol dan udah siap dengan pel-nya.

"Mungkin mereka telat tidur. Tadi malam,'kan malam minggu. Pasti mereka pulang malam" ucap Inoue.

"Pasti ada yang mereka lakukan,deh tadi malem sampe kecapean begitu" curiga Renji.

"Apaan? Ngejar-ngejar kelinci?" tanya Inoue.

"Mana kutahu. Yang pasti sangat melelahkan,deh" jawab Renji.

"_Syukurlah mereka tidak berfikir yang enggak-enggak"_ batin Ichigo yang udah keringet dingin duluan.

"_Kalo ampe mereka nebak dengan pasti apa yang aku dan Ichigo lakukan semalam…"_ batin Rukia.

"_Pasti mereka akan heboh,deh" _pikiran lanjut Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan dengan wajah pucat.

Lalu,Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Arigatou. Kau membuatku senang semalam" bisik Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

**The end**

* * *

Pasti gak terlalu m#$*m. tapi,itu menurutku. Menurut kalian? Review aja,yach…

Aku baca ini aja sampe memukul-mukul meja karena saking gak bisa tahan negative thingking-ku. Tolong bagi temen saia yang lagi baca. Lu yang mancing gw buat bikin cerita beginian. Awas aja ampe otak gw ngeresnya gak ada batas!! Pulang sekolah tinggal baju lu!! ***Ancam pake bazooka mode on***


End file.
